Computer systems, for example home computers or high-end computers operated as servers, may utilize Network Interface Cards (NICs) to communicate with devices on a computer network. The network may comprise a plurality of devices, such as switches, routers, and other systems, that are coupled together via a network topology, such as Ethernet and Token Ring.
Some computer systems may utilize multiple NICs to increase network throughput and fault tolerance, with each NIC possibly supporting different network topologies and operational speeds. In situations where network configuration is not stable, it may be difficult to manage computer systems that utilize multiple NICs.